Pearl
Pearl is a character in Jeffry's World of Fun. She appears in Difference of Ink and Opportunity. She is rumored to be in love with Marina. Appearances Difference of Ink (Main Timeline) Pearl first appears after Calina plays her gig with her band, Glitch. She appears alongside Callie, Marie, and Marina. After school the next day, Pearl and Marina go shopping with Calina so they can play an upcoming gig with her. When asked for her opinion of Calina's outfit, she says grumpily that it needs more pink. Calina's mind reading confirms that Pearl is upset that she and Marina were going to record a song until Calina came along. She thinks shopping for the gig doesn't have to happen right away. The three of them then go to lunch at Pearl's favorite restaurant, The Colorful Fish. Pearl orders a fish sandwich with extra mayonnaise. When Calina doesn't like the burger she ordered, Pearl seems offended, as it is the Colorful Fish's reason for their fame. Calina explains that she only eats ink, and Pearl's curiosity for ink is kindled. During lunch, Calina and Marina make arrangements for the three of them to go out and steal an ink machine from Joey Drew Studios. That night at midnight, Calina runs out of the studio with the ink machine. She is being chased by three figures. Pearl is told by Marina to go and save Calina, to which she reluctantly pulls out her dualies and begins shooting ink at the figures. Once Calina is safe, the three of them go to her house. Pearl starts complaining about why she is here. Marina tells Pearl that if she doesn't want to be here, she can leave. Pearl storms out of the house, angry. The next day, Marina calls Pearl and asks her if she wants to come over to Calina's house. Pearl is about to hang up when Marina asks her is she wants to meet the last human. This excites Pearl, but she pretends to still be angry with Marina and says she'll never befriend Calina even at the price of not getting to meet the last human. Pearl hangs up. She shows up at Calina's door a few minutes later. Marina greets her, not at all surprised that Pearl is there. When Pearl asks about this, Marina indirectly notes that Calina read her mind and saw her coming. Pearl sees Henry and gets excited. Before so, Marina tells Pearl not to mention Linda. Pearl, driven by curiosity, does just that. Henry begins crying, and Marina snaps at Pearl, who apologizes. Calina cheers Henry up. After Henry turns the TV on and then off, Pearl begins asking Henry questions about life as a human. Marina is unable to break her attention, but Calina does so by telling Pearl that she has a recording studio. Calina leaves Pearl and Marina in her recording studio so they can record their song and stop fighting. Marina guides Pearl to Calina's animation studio, to which horrific scenes from Calina's childhood are playing. When Pearl seems terrified that Calina had to go through what she did, she admits that she cares about Calina. The two of them go on to record their song, and after about forty minutes, the duo has made up. Calina, Henry, Pearl, and Marina have a discussion about Henry's past and Bendy plushes. Pearl, who is also Agent 5 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, is in Joey Drew Studios with the rest of the agents: Agent 1, Agent 2, Agent 3, Agent 4, Agent 6, and Agent 8. After a fight with Ink Bendy and Calina and Henry are recruited as Agents 7 and 9, everyone hears a whir and a growl and immediately runs away. Once everyone is safe, Henry hands Pearl a tommy gun as an alternate weapon, and Pearl asks how it could work as a weapon. The answer is far from what she expected, and it leads Henry to tell the Splatoon the horrifying reality of human nature. Pearl, realizing that she could have unintentionally hurt Marina severely during a Splatfest a while back, apologizes. Marina forgives Pearl and tells her that she couldn't have known better at the time.